The Game: Season 8
by P3Forever16
Summary: Several months after Season 7's finale, Tasha is adjusting to parenthood while Kelly deals with Jason's proclamation of his love for her. Meanwhile, Malik tries moving on from Yana, but finds it hard to do.
1. Season 8 Premiere Summary

**THE GAME**

There's not many fanfictions on this show, but I think we should start up since season 8 is about to begin. My fanfiction is based on what I think should happen in season 8.

Season 8 Premiere Summary: Several months after Season 7's finale, Tasha is adjusting to parenthood while Kelly deals with Jason's proclamation of his love for her. Meanwhile, Malik tries moving on from Yana, but finds it hard to do.


	2. 8x01 Premiere Promo

**The Game 8x01 Promo**

**ANNOUNCER: On the Game Season premiere…Keira and Blue tied the knot…**

_**INT- HOTEL- BEDROOM- MORNING**_. Blue and Keira are kissing in bed as they smile into their kisses.

**KEIRA:** I love you, Blue. I'm so happy we finally did it.

**ANNOUNCER: …while Jason tries to reconcile with Kelly.**

_**INT- KELLY'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- MORNING. **_Brittany opens the door and Jason smiles at Brittany.

Kelly looks at Jason in shock just as his eyes meet her's.

**JASON:** Please, Kelly…I miss you and Brit Brat.

**ANNOUNCER: Tasha struggles to deal with her new baby…**

_**INT- TASHA'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON.**_ Tasha watches her TV as Kai plays in her playpen.

**POOKIE:** You're not paying attention to her.

**TASHA:** She's playing in her playpen! She's fine!

**ANNOUNCER:** …and Malik tries to move on from Yana.

_**INT- MALIK'S APARTMENT- KITCHEN- NOON. **_Malik looks at Tee Tee in anger.

**MALIK:** That chick was only concerned about herself. And now…I'm done talking about her.

**ANNOUNCER: Tune in for the season 8 premiere of the Game. January 6…on .  
><strong>


	3. 8x01 Life's Shocks and Surprises

_**THE GAME**_

**8x01 Life's Shocks and Surprises**

**_INT- TASHA'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- MORNIN_G**. The sunlight shines through the windows and into the room as TASHA MACK, wearing a black jacket and white blouse with black jeans and black heels, walks in holding her baby, KAI MACK.

She sits down on the couch with a smile as she pulls her iPhone out.

**Tasha:** Okay, Kai…are you ready to talk to your auntie?

She begins dialing on her touch-screen and holds it to her right ear.

**Tasha:** Let's just hope she's not busy watching her devil of a daughter.

_**INT- KELLY'S APARTMENT- KITCHEN- MORNING**_. The sunlight envelops the room through the glass windows as KELLY PITTS, wearing a white blouse with beige slacks and white heels, sets a plate of breakfast on the counter, just as her daughter, BRITTANY PITTS, walks in.

**Kelly:** There you go, sweetie.

**Brittany:** Thanks, mom.

A vibrating sound goes off on the counter and Kelly picks up her iPhone. She looks at it with a smile and answers it, holding it to her ear.

**Kelly:** Hey Tasha.

**Tasha:** Kelly! Girl, your niece been wanting to talk to you! Where you've been?

**Kelly:** Well, I got an apartment now and Brittany moved in with me.

**Tasha:** What?! What about Jason? He still staying with Chardonnay?

**Kelly:** I don't think so. But I knew the divorce wouldn't be so good on Brittany. That's why I got her to come move in with me.

**Tasha:** And how is that working for you?

Kelly looks at Brittany who looks at her with confusion as she eats her breakfast.

**Brittany:** What?

Kelly smirks and shakes her head.

**Kelly:** It's going just fine. So, can I speak to my niece now?

**Tasha:** Yeah.

She holds her iPhone to her baby's ear as she smiles.

**Tasha:** Say something, baby girl.

**Kai:** Hey.

Kelly smiles widely.

**Kelly:** Hey Kai…how's my little niece?

**Tasha:** Girl, she's doing fine. But she ain't so little anymore. She's packing her pounds.

Kelly smiles, just as a knock goes on her door.

**Kelly:** Brittany. Can you answer that?

Brittany stands up and walks towards the door.

**Kelly:** Life is going pretty great for us, isn't it?

**Tasha:** Yes it is, girl!

Brittany opens the door and JASON PITTS, wearing a blue sweater with blue jeans and black Jordans, smiles at Brittany.

Kelly looks at Jason in shock just as his eyes meet her's.

**Tasha:** So who was at the door, Kelly?

Kelly and Jason continue to stare at each other without saying anything.

**Tasha:** Kelly?

Brittany smirks at her parents.

**Brittany:** Wow…

_**OPENING SEQUENCE**_

_**INT- KELLY'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- MORNING**_. Jason walks in and Brittany closes the door while Kelly walks into the room.

**Jason:** Hey Brit Brat. How you've been?

**Brittany:** I'm doing good, dad. How about you?

**Jason:** I'm doing alright.

He looks at Kelly as she does the same.

**Jason:** Hello Kelly.

**Kelly:** Hi Jason.

**Jason:** How are you?

**Kelly:** Good, Jason…I've been doing good. What about you?

**Jason:** I'm alright; just…dealing with a divorce is all…another divorce.

**Kelly:** And whose fault is that?

Brittany looks around with a smirk and begins walking out of the room.

**Brittany:** I'll leave you too alone. Just…make sure you don't break the TV. I need to watch my shows tonight.

As soon as their daughter leaves the room, Jason shakes his head with a smirk.

**Jason:** Our daughter hasn't changed.

Kelly smirks at him.

**Kelly:** Not one bit.

She sits down on her couch as Jason does the same.

**Jason:** So…I like the new apartment. It's very…you.

Kelly looks at him in wonder and a smile.

**Kelly:** It's very me? What exactly do you mean by that?

**Jason:** It's stylish, but is also old-fashioned.

**Kelly:** Thanks…I guess.

**Jason:** Yeah.

**Kelly:** Jason…why are you here?

**Jason:** I'm here because I…just wanted to tell you that Char and I are finalizing our divorce tomorrow.

**Kelly:** Okay…and?

**Jason:** Kelly…you know…I still love you, baby.

Kelly shakes her head with a sigh.

**Kelly:** Jason…

**Jason:** Please, Kelly…I miss you and Brit Brat. I miss being in the same house as you two. I'm in a house by myself. A house that will soon be Char's.

**Kelly:** Jason, you embarrassed Char at you two's wedding.

**Jason:** I know! And I feel so bad about it…but I couldn't hold in my love for you anymore.

Kelly looks at him with uncertainty as he looks at her with plead.

**Jason:** I know I messed up our marriage and I know I messed up Char and I's marriage, but…over these couple months I've been on my own…I've had time to finally think about my life and the decisions I've made.

**Kelly:** Yeah?

**Jason:** Yeah, and I've realized that I don't really think about things like I should. I act before I think.

Kelly smirks at him which earns a smirk back to her.

**Kelly:** Yeah, that's definitely true.

**Jason:** So…

**Kelly:** So...what, Jason? I'm happy you've realized your problems, but…I need some time to think, okay?

**Jason:** Yeah…okay.

He nods his head at her.

**Jason:** At the very least, Kel…can you and Brit Brat come over to my house later? We can have dinner as a family.

**Kelly:** I'll think about it.

Jason nods his head.

_**INT- MALIK'S APARTMENT- KITCHEN- NOON**_. MALIK WRIGHT, wearing a white tee shirt with blue jeans and blue Jordans, pours Cranberry juice into a glass, just as TERRENCE "TEE TEE" CARTER, wearing a black shirt with black jeans and white Jordans, walks in.

**Malik:** What up Tee Tee. What brings you by so early, my man? We don't have our Madden match until tonight.

**Tee Tee:** Yeah…about that, Malik. I actually just scored a date with this chick named Michelle.

Malik looks at him with anger.

**Malik:** Really Tee Tee?

**Tee Tee:** Malik, I haven't been able to go on dates in a while because I've been spending everyday with you.

**Malik:** You know damn well it ain't my fault! Hell, I'm good by myself.

He walks to his couch and sits on it, pulling out his iPhone. He drinks his juice as he scrolls down his Twitter timeline.

Tee Tee walks up to him and looks at his phone.

He notices YANA's twitter status says: Going on a date tonight. Wish me luck my loyal followers!

**Tee Tee:** Malik, stop checking Yana's twitter. You're never gonna move on if you keep doing it.

**Malik:** You're wrong, Tee Tee. I've moved on from the girl.

He begins drinking his juice as Tee Tee shakes his head.

**Tee Tee:** If you're not over her Malik, then why do you consistently check her social media accounts?

**Malik:** Because I can Tee Tee…I'm Malik Wright.

**Tee Tee:** When was the last time you talked to Yana?

**Malik:** Since the day she tried to control my life. You were there when she told me I shouldn't play football yet.

**Tee Tee:** Yeah, man. I was there, but she was just concerned about you.

**Malik:** No, she wasn't. That chick was only concerned about herself. And now…I'm done talking about her. So go on your date tonight. I'll find someone else to play Madden with.

Tee Tee shakes his head and walks, leaving Malik drinking his juice.

_**INT- JASON'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NOON**_. The front door opens and Jason walks in. He goes into the living room only to stop in shock as he sees CHARDONNAY PITTS, wearing a tight white shirt with black leather pants and black heels, sat on his sofa.

**Jason:** Chardonnay.

**Chardonnay:** Hello Jason. How are you?

**Jason:** I'm doing fine. How about you?

**Chardonnay:** I'm doing excellent, Jason. I have my own apartment, Spadonnay is thriving…and I'm going on a date tonight.

**Jason:** Really? That's…that's good.

**Chardonnay:** Yeah. Well, anyways…I've came to drop off something.

She stands up and walks towards Jason. She opens up her purse and pulls out an envelope. She hands it to him.

**Jason:** What? So I'm getting served twice?

**Chardonnay:** No…that's a letter from me to you.

**Jason:** You wrote me a letter? But we're talking now.

**Chardonnay:** Jason, please…it was hard enough for me to write that. Okay? I'm in a positive stage of my life and I don't want to go back to being negative. I wrote that letter because I wanted to. I'm not giving you any more of my patience nor time.

She begins to walk away.

Jason turns around as he looks at her in disbelief.

**Jason:** Char…

Chardonnay stops in her tracks and she turns around with a smile on her face.

**Chardonnay:** I gotta say, Jason. This house is so beautiful. I decorated it very well.

Jason looks around with a smirk.

**Jason:** Yeah, you did.

**Chardonnay:** I can't wait until tomorrow. This house will be mines. Yeah! So I hope you've already moved into Kelly's place. Okay? See ya!

She walks away in confidence as Jason looks down at the letter.

_**INT- TASHA'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON**_. Tasha watches her TV as Kai plays in her playpen.

Keys are heard and the front door opens. POOKIE, wearing a black jacket and white shirt with black jeans and black Jordans, walks in and looks around in disbelief.

**Pookie:** Tasha.

Tasha turns around to him with a smile.

**Tasha:** Oh. Hey Pookie. How's your day?

**Pookie:** Why aren't you watching her?

**Tasha:** I'm watching TV. She's fine in her playpen. Look! She playing with her new basketball you bought her which…I think you should've just got a football. She's going to be a football player just like her brother. I don't know how that's going to work seeing as she's a girl, but I'll try.

Pookie looks at her in disbelief and shakes his head.

**Tasha:** What is it, Pookie?!

**Pookie:** You're not paying attention to her.

**Tasha:** She's playing in her playpen! She's fine!

He shakes his head with a sigh as he walks towards the playpen.

**Pookie:** Have you talked to Chardonnay or Jason?

**Tasha:** Hell to the nawl! Why would I talk to them? I don't like Jason and Chardonnay…

**Pookie:** Chardonnay what?

**Tasha:** She's selfish, damnit! Heifer was more worried about her wedding than the birth of our child.

Pookie covers their baby's ears and he looks at Tasha in disbelief.

**Pookie:** Tasha. Don't swear around our child.

**Tasha:** You're right. I'm sorry.

**Pookie:** Look, we gotta start setting up rules now that we have a child.

Tasha rolls her eyes and smacks her lips.

**Tasha:** Setting up rules? This is my house.

**Pookie:** Yes, but this is our baby. We need to start acting…

**Tasha:** Like what? White?

**Pookie:** I was going to say with class.

**Tasha:** Look, I raised Malik just fine! Okay?! I can do the same with baby. The bonus is she has a daddy.

Pookie shakes his head in disbelief.

_**INT- MALIK'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT**_. Malik is playing Madden 2015 on Xbox One as he yells at the screen.

**Malik:** Touchdown!

His iPhone next to him vibrates and he pauses the game. He picks up his phone and answers it, holding it to his ear.

**Malik:** Wassup Jason!

_**INT- JASON'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT**_. Jason plays Madden 2015 on Xbox One as he holds his phone to his ear.

**Jason:** Hey! I'm playing Madden right now, Malik. You should come over and play it with me.

Malik smirks and shakes his head.

**Malik:** Nah brother. I'm fine just where I'm at.

**Jason:** What are you doing? Thinking about Yana?

**Malik:** No. I'm playing Madden too dumbass. And I ain't been thinking about that girl.

Jason laughs as he nods his head.

**Jason:** Oh really? Not according to your twitter.

Malik looks confused.

**Malik:** Man, what are you talking about?

**Jason:** I guess you were so busy NOT thinking about Yana that you retweeted her tweet about her going on a date tonight.

Malik yells in disbelief.

**Malik:** I didn't mean to do that!

**Jason:** Well, you did. Seriously Malik…you should talk to Yana.

**Malik:** I'm not talking to her, man. She said I wasn't ready to play football again.

**Jason:** That's because she cares about you, dude. That's just shows how much she cares about you.

**Malik:** Nah, I don't believe it. She's probably been stringing me around those few months.

Jason pauses his game and shakes his head in disbelief.

**Jason:** Malik…Yana cares about you. If she didn't, she wouldn't have put up with you for so long. Trust me, that's how I know I care about Kelly.

**Malik:** Kelly?

He smirks and shakes his head.

**Malik:** Jason, how you gonna give me relationship advice when you are about to get divorced tomorrow?

**Jason:** I've had a change of heart. I'm a different person now…well mostly different. I've still got my sense of humor. But dude…you really need to talk to Yana…if not to see if she still cares about you, do it so you can fully move on.

A knock goes on Malik's door and he turns around in wonder.

**Malik:** Alright, Jason. I'll think about it, man.

He hangs up his call and stands up. He walks towards the door in wonder.

Malik opens it and looks in shock as he sees YANA, wearing a long black dress and black heels, standing at his door.

**Yana:** Hi Malik.

Malik continues to look at her in shock.

**Yana:** Well…are you going to let me in?

**Malik:** Uh…yeah.

He steps back and she steps in with him closing the door behind her.

Malik walks into the living room as she follows behind him.

**Yana:** Wow…so what's been going on?

He sits on his sofa as she does the same.

**Malik:** Nothing much. I'm just playing Madden.

**Yana:** That's not what I meant, Malik.

**Malik:** Yeah? What did you mean?

**Yana:** I meant like how is your life?

**Malik:** Fine…just fine.

Yana looks at him with a smirk.

**Yana:** Oh really? Well, so have you been on Twitter lately?

**Malik:** Yeah.

**Yana:** So, I guess you know you retweeted my tweet about me going on a date right?

**Malik:** Yep. So...why are you here? You have a date.

Yana looks at him in disbelief.

**Yana:** I came here to check on you. I wanted to see how you are doing…without me.

Malik stands up and walks towards the kitchen.

**Malik:** I told you I'm doing just fine.

Yana stands up and looks at him in wonder.

**Yana:** Well, that's not what your mother and friends have been telling me.

He pours wine into a glass.

**Malik:** Oh really? What did they tell you?

**Yana:** They told me you've been moping around, playing Madden all day while checking my tweets every two seconds.

**Malik:** Look Yana…I've moved on. I'm done with you.

Yana shakes her head with a smirk.

**Yana:** I don't believe you.

**Malik:** No?

**Yana:** No. And I'm not leaving you. We're going out tonight.

**Malik:** Nah, I'm good baby.

**Yana:** I just…wanna go somewhere else tonight.

**Malik:** Oh yeah? What about your date?

Yana looks down to her feet in uncertainty.

**Yana:** There was never any date.

Malik looks at her in confusion.

**Yana:** I lied about it because I knew you were checking my tweets. I just…I wanted to see if you still have feelings for me.

**Malik:** Well, I don't.

**Yana:** Malik…can we just please go somewhere? Please?

Malik looks at her in uncertainty.

_**INT- TASHA'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT**_. Pookie walks in from Kai's room to see Tasha watching Scream 4.

He walks to the sofa and sits down.

**Pookie:** Tasha…we need to talk.

**Tasha:** Well, can it wait? I'm trying to see if that girl gonna get killed by that man pretending to be Ghostface!

Pookie sighs in disbelief.

**Tasha:** Girl, don't do it! Don't go into that room!

Pookie grabs the remote and turns the TV off, causing Tasha to look at him in anger and disbelief.

**Tasha:** What ya doing, Pookie?! The girl was about to be killed!

**Pookie:** Tasha…you're loud and Kai is sleeping.

Tasha nods her head.

**Tasha:** Oh…I'm sorry. I guess I forgot you always have her sleeping by 9 o' clock.

**Pookie:** Yeah. We need to talk about this arrangement we got going on, Tasha.

**Tasha:** Well, it's going good, right?

**Pookie:** No.

**Tasha:** So, you're gonna leave us? Huh? Is that it?

**Pookie:** Tasha…I'm not going to leave you and Kai.

**Tasha:** How do I know that?

**Pookie:** You know I'm not that type of man.

Tasha looks away from him.

**Pookie:** Why do you think I'll leave you two, Tasha? I'm trying to make this work. I'm trying to make us be a family. But…

**Tasha:** But what?

**Pookie:** The way you're acting is not motherly.

**Tasha:** What?

**Pookie:** You completely ignore Kai and do your own thing.

**Tasha:** Okay…maybe you're right.

**Pookie:** And sometimes, I think you can do these things on purpose…just to get a reaction from me. I mean, you always act the same exact why right around the time I get here from work.

**Tasha:** Yeah I do. I do it on purpose.

**Pookie:** Why?

**Tasha:** Because I figure you're gonna leave us anyways. I might as well see how much it takes.

**Pookie:** Tasha, how many times do I have to say it? I'm not leaving you and our baby girl. I love you two. Even though you and I aren't together, I wouldn't stop being a good father just because you broke my heart.

Tasha looks at him and slowly nods her head.

**Pookie:** Have some faith in me, Tasha. Have some faith that all of this is gonna work.

Tasha nods her head again.

**Tasha:** Okay…I'll try.

Pookie nods his head at her.

_**INT- JASON'S HOUSE- DINING ROOM- NIGHT**_. Jason is sat at a table with food on the table just as Kelly and Brittany walk into the room.

**Kelly:** Wow, Jason.

**Brittany:** Whoa, dad. Are you sure it's just us three for dinner?

Jason smirks at them.

**Jason:** It's just us.

He stands up and walks to Kelly's chair. He pulls it out for her and she sits down.

Brittany sits down across from her mother as she smiles at Jason sitting down at the end of the table and Kelly smiling at him.

**Brittany:** So…let's eat.

**Jason:** No, not yet. We have to pray.

Kelly and Brittnay look at him in doubt.

**Kelly:** Are you serious?

Jason nods his head with a smile.

**Brittany:** Since when do you pray, dad?

**Jason:** I've been…I've been going to church every Sunday for almost two months.

**Brittany:** Wow…that's good, Jason.

**Kelly:** I always wanted us to go to church and pray at dinner. But you and Brittney always wanted to stay home to watch the Game and eat dinner like it's your last meal.

**Brittany:** Yeah, things definitely change.

**Jason:** Yeah…I'm a better person now. I'm the new and improved Jason Pitts…minus football of course.

**Kelly:** Speaking of football, how's Malik?

**Jason:** He's still trying to move on from Yana.

**Kelly:** And what about Blue…oh and Keira? I haven't heard anything about them from Tasha.

**Jason:** Last I talked to Blue, he said him and Keira are married and in love.

**Kelly:** When was that?

**Jason:** A month ago.

**Kelly:** Well, hopefully their marriage lasts.

**Jason:** Yeah. I actually gave him marriage advice.

**Kelly:** Really?

**Brittany:** Wow, dad.

**Jason:** I told him…how he needs to show his appreciation for Keira every day. He needs to let her know how much he loves and cares about her every day. Sometimes…us men forget to do that and we lose the best parts of our lives.

Kelly smiles at him as he smiles back at her.

Brittany notices this and smiles as she holds her hands out to them.

**Brittany:** Okay…let's pray.

Jason holds hands with Kelly and Brittney.

**Jason:** Father God…thank you for the food we are about to receive in the nourishment of our bodies…

_**INT- HOTEL- BEDROOM- MORNING**_. The sheets are sprawled on the bed as feet are sticking out of it. BRYCE "BLUE" WESTBROOK and KEIRA WHITAKER are kissing as they smile into their kisses.

**Keira:** I love you, Blue. I'm so happy we finally did it.

**Blue:** Finally? We've been having sex.

**Keira** lightly slaps his chest as he smirks at her.

**Keira:** No, silly. We've finally tied the knot.

**Blue:** I'm happy too, babe.

**Keira:** Let's make a promise, okay?

Blue nods his head.

**Keira:** We'll never let our careers or our friends…or anything else in the world…destroy our marriage. Promise?

**Blue:** I promise you babe.

He leans in to kiss her and they begin making out again.

**INT- HOSPITAL- ROOM- MORNING**. The previous scene is revealed to be a flashback as Blue sits in a chair with concern on his face as he looks to his left to see Keira lying in bed with her eyes closed and a bandage around her forehead.

Tears begin to form in Blue's eyes as he continues to look at her.


End file.
